


on my knees

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Catholicism, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, is there some blasphemy at play here idk u decide, theyre in a catholic all boys school ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “Oh? Why am I not surprised you’re not actually sick?” Chan laughs, shaking his head playfully. Their footsteps echo in the hallway, shoes squeaking against the tiled floor.“Because I’m a genius,” Felix says, swinging the door to the bathroom door open. Chan gets pushed into a tiny stall, and Felix is pressed up against him as they close the door. “And I have my ways of getting you alone.”Felix’s smirk is evil.Chan loves it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> um.... um.... 
> 
> the chan horny thoughts and by extension chanlix brainrot is real. it has been real for the past week. save me
> 
> i also have to add that this is a highschool au but they r adults. they r adults doing the nasty even if they r in a high school setting. shhhh

"Alright, that'll be all for today," Minho closes. "Same time next week, and we'll be addressing student suggestions then. Thank you."

Chan smiles up at Minho, thanking him softly for closing the student council meeting in his place. He's always been thankful for his vice-president and one of his closest friends, always being able to pick up on Chan's subtle cues -- like today, as his mind keeps drifting, too exhausted to focus properly. The other council members file out of the room with a drone of conversation, chairs screeching against the floor as they leave.

"You seriously have to get some rest, Chan," Minho chides softly. "You can't keep staying up to study. Just because you do well in school doesn't mean it's healthy for you."

Chan notes Minho's pout, and he's genuinely concerned. "It's not exactly a choice, Min," Chan sighs. "I can never fall asleep, so I just study instead."

They chat as they push the chairs back into place and clean the whiteboard, turning everything off and locking the door when they leave. "Get some rest, okay?" Minho says kindly, and Chan nods. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm gonna go look for Felix, then we'll head back to the dorms together," Chan answers. The orange hue of the sun setting blankets the hallway. Minho looks stunning in this light, but Chan could never see Minho in a way other than platonic. He's sweet, but they'd never be compatible. Minho wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously at Chan at the mention of Felix, and Chan shoves him playfully.

He's the only one who knows about his thing for Felix, as Chan always takes the chance to talk extensively about the younger man. "Don't get caught this time, Channie," Minho grins evilly. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Chan rolls his eyes, waving Minho off as they part ways. While Minho takes off for the doors, Chan's wandering deeper into the campus to head to the bathroom.

He pushes the door open, immediately smiling as he sees Felix. He's sitting on the bench, the bathroom surprisingly spacious and  _ not _ smelling absolutely horrible.

"Good choice today," Chan grins, dropping his backpack next to Felix's. Felix stands up to hug Chan, Chan's hands coming around to hold the younger man easily. Felix giggles, burying his face into Chan's chest.

"I missed you," He hums, low voice muffled against Chan's sweater vest.

Chan pulls Felix in tighter. "I missed you more, baby," Chan says, pressing a kiss to the top of Felix's head. Felix makes a happy noise, then looks up at Chan. His lips are drawn into a slight pout, and Chan takes the chance to kiss Felix chastely. 

Felix whines when Chan pulls away. “More.”

Chan hums, chuckling under his breath. “Needy today?” 

“I don’t think you can blame me, Chan,” Felix complains, breath hot against Chan’s neck. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“No marks,” Chan reminds, then sighs. “It sucks that we can’t go to each other’s rooms or anything. I don’t wanna have to hide in the bathrooms anymore.”

Felix nods in affirmation. “Me neither, babe,” Felix says. “Just half a year more. Then we can get out of here and kiss in public all we want.”

Chan giggles, feeling ticklish as Felix nibbles at his earlobe. “I think people would still glare at us, but that sounds amazing, Lix.”

The conversation dies down as their mouths find each other once more. Chan coaxes Felix up against the tiled wall, their breathing heavy as they kiss each other almost mercilessly. They’re needy, desperate for more of each other, heard in the wet smacking of lips against lips. Felix moans in the back of his throat as Chan’s hands begin to roam downward, from his hips where he has Felix pinned.

His touch is teasing at the waistband of Felix’s school-issued slacks, fingers hesitating to pop the button of the younger man’s pants. Felix kisses harder, pushing his hips forward into Chan’s hands, silently urging him to keep going. 

That is, until they hear the jangling of keys from outside, and they have to pull apart like they’ve been scalded just from touching each other. Chan clears his throat and steps away, looking into the mirror to adjust his collar. Felix picks up his backpack, and they both look at the janitor who’s just pushed the door open.

“Boys!” The frail old man exclaims. “It’s getting late, so be on your way back to the dorms, alright?” 

“Yes, sir,” Chan answers. “We were just on our way. Extra-curriculars ended late today.”

The kind janitor waves them off with a smile. “No worries. No one else in here, right?”

They both shake their heads, before they file out of the bathroom. They walk away quickly as the janitor locks up, sharing a sigh of relief. With no one else around, Felix holds onto Chan’s arm, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder as they walk. Felix’s disappointment is evident, but Chan presses a quick kiss to Felix’s hair. “We can continue that another time, okay? I’m sorry we got interrupted.”

Felix nods. “Now I’m going to have to jerk off under the sheets  _ alone _ , and that’s no fun.”

Chan laughs, which gets Felix to do the same. Chan walks Felix up to his dorm room, sharing a quick kiss when they note no one’s in the hallway. 

“See you tomorrow at mass, Channie,” Felix pouts. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Chan smiles. 

\--

At morning mass, Felix’s class sits in front of Chan’s. The hardwood benches aren’t very comfortable, but Chan’s lethargy melts away slightly just seeing his boyfriend again. 

They get through a couple of hymns, standing up and sitting back down as needed. As the priest opens up his bible and begins reading, Felix keels over in his seat, only trying to be a little subtle.

“Madam,” Chan hears Felix wince. “I don’t feel too well.”

Felix’s homeroom teacher who sits next to Felix, poor thing, is genuinely concerned. She looks around frantically, then whispers, “Do you need me to take you to the nurse’s office? Can you walk?”

Chan speaks before he even realises. “I’ll take him, madam.”

Their heads whip back to look at Chan, Felix with a mischievous glint in his eye. Chan’s homeroom teacher moves aside so Chan can get out of his seat. “Good, Chan. Thank you for offering,” She says, beaming with pride, despite her initial hesitation with them having to get up in the middle of mass. 

Felix gets up as well, still cradling his stomach, and Chan walks him down the hall. He pushes the heavy wooden door open, lets Felix slip past, before closing it tight. They walk a bit like this, but turn the opposite way from the nurse’s office. Felix’s hand is off his stomach, and takes Chan’s hand to lead him down the quiet hallway. 

“Oh? Why am I not surprised you’re not actually sick?” Chan laughs, shaking his head playfully. Their footsteps echo in the hallway, shoes squeaking against the tiled floor.

“Because I’m a genius,” Felix says, swinging the door to the bathroom door open. Chan gets pushed into a tiny stall, and Felix is pressed up against him as they close the door. “And I have my ways of getting you alone.”

Felix’s smirk is evil. 

Chan loves it.

Felix’s lips latch onto Chan’s immediately, the kiss messy and heated already. Chan’s hands find Felix’s hips, even if Chan is pressed against the wall. Chan wedges his thigh between Felix’s legs, feeling the younger man getting hard against him already. He laughs against Felix’s lips, and the latter whines. 

“Hush, baby,” Chan murmurs. “Someone will catch us if you make too much noise.”

“Need you,” Felix says, seemingly ignoring Chan’s warnings. “Let them hear, I just want you.”

Chan laughs, shaking his head as he kisses the corner of Felix’s mouth. His hand snakes down between them, pressing the heel of his palm into Felix’s growing erection. “Want me to suck you off?”

Sucking in a quick breath, Felix nods. Chan flips them around so Felix is pressed against the wall. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth, eyes blown wide as he watches Chan sink to his knees. Chan licks his lips, undoing Felix’s belt proficiently, metal clinking against the tiles as it falls to the ground with his pants. Chan leans in to mouth around Felix’s clothed cock, which causes the younger to moan. Chan looks up at him, at Felix covers his mouth with a hand to make his whines a little quieter. “Good boy,” Chan affirms. “I wish I could hear all your pretty sounds, but let’s not get in trouble today, okay?”

Felix nods, and lets Chan get back to work. Chan pulls Felix’s cock out of his underwear, the fabric pooling around Felix’s ankles as well. Spitting in his hand, Chan strokes Felix’s cock slowly, keeping his eyes on the younger just to see how he falls apart. “Pretty thing,” Chan says, then he’s latching onto the tip of Felix’s dick.

A muffled whine escapes Felix’s throat. The wet slurping sounds are obscene, terribly so, but they make Chan grow harder by the second as he pleasures his beautiful boyfriend. 

Felix has never been  _ big _ . He’s so small that Chan can easily pick him up, and his cock is just as cute and petite as he is. Chan could swallow him whole in one mouthful, but he takes his sweet time sinking down on the length. His tongue laves over the head of Felix’s cock, swiping at the sensitive spot under it, tracing along the length. He takes Felix in all at once then pulls off just as quickly, leaving Felix gasping at the sensation of Chan’s saliva cooling on his burning-hot skin.

Chan bobs his head, eyes fluttering shut as he falls into a steady rhythm. Felix’s free hand finds purchase in his short curls, the small hand gripping his hair tight, almost guiding him on and off his cock. Felix whines into his palm, hips bucking up into the wet heat of Chan’s mouth almost frantically. He can’t seem to control himself; not when he’s been deprived of an orgasm with Chan for days now, and he seems so desperate to  _ come. _

He hums contentedly, which makes Felix whine and push further into Chan’s mouth. Amused, he sucks a little harder, before he pulls off and wraps his hand around the length. Felix makes a questioning little noise in the back of his throat. 

“Come on my face,” Chan rasps, voice rough from Felix basically fucking his mouth. “Please, need it, Lix.”

Felix shudders, head falling forward as he watches Chan jerk him off. Chan absolutely loves Felix’s cock. It’s soft and perfect and not all that intimidating, and he loves watching it twitch as Felix blows his load. 

Some of the sticky white fluid lands in his open mouth, eager and waiting the taste of Felix’s semi-bitter come, while the rest ends up on his face and his hand. Come streaks the bridge of Chan’s nose, painted on his top lip, and pools between his fingers as Felix slumps against the wall. 

Chan chuckles, “Good?” 

“So good,” Felix says, but trails off as he watches, wide-eyed, as Chan swallows Felix’s load. He then licks the come off his fingers, pink tongue devilishly curling around his digits. He sees the way Felix twitches as the sight, and he thinks he shouldn’t put Felix through any more. 

Chan smiles up at the younger man, pressing a kiss to his hip. 

“Let me return the favour,” Felix says as Chan gets up, pushing him to sit on the toilet after closing the lid. Felix sits between Chan’s legs, spreading them further apart with his hands. “Can I?” 

Chan holds onto the wall. “You- You’re sure? What if they notice we’ve been gone for too long?” 

“I didn’t last very long,” Felix shrugs. “What’s another quickie?” 

Chan nods. Okay, yeah. Felix is going to blow him. Okay. 

He notes Felix’s bottoms have been abandoned on the floor, and the younger’s cock twitches back to life as he undoes Chan’s belt and pulls down his fly. 

Chan’s dick stands tall and proud, leaking at the angry red tip with precome. Felix’s small hand just makes his cock look even bigger, and the slight ego boost sends a chill down his spine. 

Felix strokes him once, twice, before guiding him into his mouth, and God, does it feel good. Chan exhales loudly through his nose. Felix looks stunning sucking cock, cheeks ruddy and pretty pink lips stretched around him. Felix’s eyes flutter shut as he sucks around Chan, slurping obscenely as if they have all the time in the world. Felix only is able to fit about half of Chan’s dick in his mouth, but his hands are wrapped around the other half and stroking and twisting, eager to bring Chan closer to the edge by the second. 

“Jesus, fuck, Felix,” Chan moans, head leaning against the wall behind him. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Chan would assume Felix would take the hint and pull off, maybe let him finish on his face, but Felix stays put, firmly intent on sucking Chan dry and swallowing all of it down. 

God, Felix’s lips are so soft, and his mouth is so hot and wet around him, and fuck, he’ll ask Felix if he can fuck his face another time because he knows Felix will look so pretty crying and drooling. 

“Fucking hell,” Chan curses, coming a beat later down Felix’s throat. The younger man almost chokes from the force, but swallows all of it down like a champ. 

Felix pulls off, gasping and coughing, but he shows off his clean tongue when he’s done. 

“Good boy,” Chan praises, leaning down to kiss Felix. Chaste, and quick, and then they’re pulling their pants back up and cleaning themselves off. 

“Thank you for today,” Felix says quietly, barely audible over the running water as they wash their hands. “It was very nice.”

Chan coos. “Don’t get all shy on me now, honey,” He says as he dries his hands, reaching to smooth out Felix’s hair where it sticks up awkwardly. “I liked it too. But maybe let’s  _ not _ sneak out of mass to do freaky stuff in the bathroom next time, yeah?” 

Felix chuckles and so does Chan, the former reaching up to fix Chan’s unkempt curls. “Okay,” He answers. “We’ll do it after mass.”

Chan rolls his eyes with a smile on his face, before they have to leave.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u gamers dont forget to like and comment on this video and subscribe to my youtube channel
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
